goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Shakes It Up!
Teddy, Amy, and Charlie go to Chicago to visit Great-Aunt Nell for her will. Only, there is a mix-up with the transportation and they end up in the studio for Shake It Up! Chicago, in which Gary mistaken them for the fabulous Duncan sisters and thinks they are performing that night. Amy is up for it but Teddy is unsure, but does it for her mom. Cece and Rocky help Amy and Teddy with their dancing. Episode Summary Teddy, Amy and Charlie Duncan plan a trip to Chicago to visit their rich great-aunt Nell, where they are instead mistaken for the Duncan Sisters, a famous hip-hop dance duo and are taken to the dance studio of "Shake It Up, Chicago". Amy pretends that she, Teddy and Charlie are sisters in order to accomplish her dreams of being on TV, but since they do not know how to dance, they enlist the help of dancers Rocky and CeCe. Back at home, Gabe and PJ hold a yard sale in hopes of raising money while cleaning out the attic, but wind up selling a cat cookie jar with $500 in it to Mrs. Dabney; Bob is obsessed with a TV show, "Higgins and Zork". End Credits Teddy says she has a present for Gabe. She opens and see CeCe and Rocky. Gabe says,"You got me girls!" and might have a crush on them. Teddy thought there is a t-shirt in there. They explain that they really wanted to see Denver, and it's nice. Teddy pushes them back in and looks in her carry-on, where Flynn comes out, asking if she missed him. Teddy says no and pushes him in. Teddy says she would scream if she found Deuce in her purse. Deuce says Well fine then, I'll stay in there, and finds mints. Songs *''Breakout'' Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *One of the cast members from Shake It Up!, Davis Cleveland has recently guest starred in a first season episode "Snow Show, Part One". *This episode was watched 4.02 million viewers. *Teddy couldn't dance well in this episode, but she has been shown to sing good. Production Information *The crossover episode finished production on February 12, 2011 and is done filming. It is set to air on June 5, 2011 and a promo will reveal the plot. The episode is now called "Charlie Shakes It Up", originally called "Charlie It Up". International Premieres * Continuity *Teddy can't dance well. ("Duncans Got Talent") *In the credits, Gabe might have a crush on Cece and Rocky similar to Flynn having a crush on Teddy. Gabe also knows that Cece and Rocky can dance, and wishes to use them for money when they're dancing in Denver. Allusions * The show that Bob is watching called "Higgins & Zork" is a close reference to "Mork & Mindy". Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *R. Brandon Johnson as Gary Wilde *Patricia Belcher as Mrs. Dabney Special Guest Stars *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Davis Cleveland as Flynn Jones *Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez References Category:Episodes